


Only Forever, Not Long At All

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Characters to be added, Gen, Goblet of Fire compliant, No pairings yet - Freeform, Pairings to be added, Rating subject to change, Self Righteous Dumbledore, WIP, tags will change as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: A moment of desperation and a decision based on unconditional love has placed the power of the Wizarding World in the hands of the Goblin King. A king whose subjects are seen as second class citizens even while they manage the wealth of the wizards. How will this one decision, this one offer, change the Wizarding World and the looming war against Voldemort?





	1. Just as I can be so Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a WIP so there aren't any pairings yet. However, that is subject to change. Some characters won't be presented in the best light, but I am not looking to deliberately "bash" anyone.

“Allow me to get this straight,” drawled Jareth the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, Guardian of Wished Away, and Lord of Dreams. He was sprawled sideways on his throne in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, staring at the most unusual petitioner to have ever graced his land. “You wish for your boy to come here where he will be safe from manipulative men, fair weather friends, and a madman with all the social graces of a rabid squirrel.”

The snowy owl, Hedwig by name, bobbed her head, looking at Jareth with hopeful golden eyes. She knew what she was doing was probably unethical if any wizard or witch heard about it, but she just knew her boy would be appreciated and loved down here, especially in Jareth’s Court. After all, he didn’t have all the silly prejudices against non-humans that the rest of the world had, and the Fae did appreciate someone who had good manners. This would have the added bonus of getting her boy away from those that would use them for their own gain.

Everyone ignored owls, even one as grand as herself, and because of that, she heard much more than what many would want her to know. She heard the youngest Smelly Weasley grumbling over her boy’s fame and money, yet isolating her boy from anyone who would be a true friend to him. She learned the female hatchling’s plans for luring her boy into a breeding to become his mate regardless of her boy’s feelings on the matter. She heard enough to know her boy would never be safe with so many wanting to order him around.

Yet, there were a few good ones as well, such as the blonde Fae touched girl who was just as lonely as her boy had been, Crookshank’s girl who meant well but sometimes didn’t know how to get her thoughts across in a reasonable manner, and Trevor’s boy who may flinch and try to fade into the shadows but had the courage of a wolf defending its pack. Those would be True Friends to her boy if the Smelly Weasley wasn’t in the way.

“Very well, but in exchange, you will owe me a favor, unquestioned when I request it,” Jareth stated, rising to his feet to offer his hand to the owl. “Do we have an accord?”

An unknown favor in exchange for protecting her boy? That was dangerous, especially coming from a Fae, but Hedwig had been willing to offer up any price, so she curled her talons around the gloved finger and gave an agreeable clack of her beak. Agreed.

Jareth smirked and pulled a bit of folded parchment out of thin air, tying it to her leg. “Then take this to your boy and know I will take care of him to the fullest of my ability.”

Well that was certainly agreeable because it meant her boy wouldn’t become a goblin and be passed off to one of the various clans. She bobbed her head, spread her wings, and flew out over the Labyrinth, heading back to her boy with a lighter heart.

 

Watching the snowy owl fly off, Jareth was unable to contain the laugh that had been building in his chest since she first arrived. Oh, he knew  _ exactly _ who her boy was. His goblins in Gringotts had kept him well advised of the comings and goings of wizards in general, and one Harry Potter in particular. She may not realize it, but Hedwig the Owl was doing  _ him _ quite the favor, opening an opportunity he didn’t think would be possible for decades to come. 

The Old Ways were being forgotten, the Fae were starting to fade from lack of belief, and the few families that would normally honor the Old Ways were either wiped out or oppressed by those in power. Mundane Born children were the Fae’s gift to the Magical World yet they were being driven away or their potential crushed under the so-called Pure Bloods who were so inbred it was amazing any could use a wand at all.

Many Fae had wanted to seek revenge against the Wizarding World for the mistreatment of their gifts as well as the cruelty against other magical creatures, but their own laws tied their hands to keep them from acting out against those Aboveground. Or they would have already lashed out against the wizards for daring to enslave some brownies, thus creating house elves.

Now, he had been offered a golden opportunity to get revenge by taking the fabled Boy Who Lived, and there was nothing the Wizards could do to stop him. 

Returning to his throne, he threw himself on it and settled in to wait for the call.


	2. Strangers Till Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives an unusual missive and a tempting offer.

A wet and thoroughly miserable Harry Potter huddled under the thin blanket on his cot. He had been out in the garden, working to get everything ready for Aunt Petunia’s garden club when it had suddenly started pouring rain. Petunia hadn’t let him come in until after he was done with her garden, and then she screeched about the water he was dripping everywhere. A threadbare towel was tossed at him before he was locked in his room, and he managed to get out of his soaked clothing before wiping the worst of the water off. 

The rain had stopped about an hour ago which was when he had heard the front door open and close before silence descended on the house. Apparently, his dear relatives had decided to go out for dinner or something, and he had once more been left alone without dinner. He had been hoping for something to eat as the few bites he had managed to steal from breakfast was long gone. 

A light tapping at the window drew his attention away from his own misery, and he looked up to find Hedwig at his window, an expectant look on her face. Chuckling, Harry uncurled from his cot only to wince as his cold feet met the cold floor and instantly wanted to start cramping. Harry grit his teeth as he shuffled over to the window and managed to open it to allow his regal owl in. “Sorry, Hedwig, I don’t have anything for you. All of your treats are locked up in my trunk under the stairs.”

Huffing slightly, Hedwig hopped over to him and stuck out her leg, showing off the parchment tied there. Carefully, Harry untied it, and Hedwig hopped to his shoulder as he turned it over in his hands. There was no indication as to who it was from which was strange as he had never gotten anonymous mail before, and he looked up at Hedwig, warily. “Do you trust the person who sent this?”

She clacked her beak before  _ looking _ at him as if saying that she would never carry a letter from someone she didn’t trust, and he smiled at her, reaching up to stroke her feathers with the back of his fingers. “Just asking since the Death Munchers are out there.”

That seemed to appease her, and Harry carefully opened the letter. The writing was quite elegant, and there was the slight scent of dirt and peaches in the parchment, a rather strange combination in his opinion. Of course, the letter was even more strange.

 

_ Though we’re strangers until now, if you wish a friend that is true, simply say “I wish the Goblin King would take me away.” I offer you my knowledge and my protection from those that would abuse your ignorance of many situations. _

 

There was no signature, but there was a seal that looked like a triangle crossed with a crescent moon with an eternity symbol in a circle on it. Harry frowned as he traced a finger over the words, as if he could get a better idea for the mysterious writer’s intentions from the ink. What exactly did this person mean? What situations was he ignorant of that could be used against him? As for knowledge, what sort of knowledge was being offered? And a friend that is true? Did that mean that this supposed friend would never turn against him no matter what sort of situation he was put into that brought his fame and money to light time and again?

He had a lot of questions that didn’t have answers yet, but he raised his head to look around the cold and dark room that was only reluctantly his. This was the first letter he had gotten from  _ anyone _ this year despite the reassurances from his friends that they would write, and he couldn’t really remember the last time he had gotten a decent night’s sleep, haunted as he was by the events in the graveyard.

What did he really have to lose? Besides, Hedwig trusted the sender, and Harry had learned that she was a great judge of character. He turned his head slightly to look at her where she was watching him with her golden eyes. He decided to change the words slightly because he didn’t want to leave anything behind for his relatives to destroy. “I wish the Goblin King would take me and my possessions away.”

Before the words had fully faded from the air, the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive stood empty.


	3. It's My Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes to a startling realization.

Hermione Granger was in a quandary. It had been a difficult year for her and Harry, her best friend, with his forced participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory’s murder right before Voldemort had returned. Then Headmaster Dumbledore had the gall to pull her aside at the end of the year to advise against writing to Harry during the summer.

“Give him space to grieve,” the old wizard had said, and she had agreed if only to placate him.

Yet now, every time she picked up a pen or a quill with the intention of writing Harry to offer her own comfort, she found herself distracted and putting it off until later. It actually took her mother commenting on how long it was taking her to write her letter that she realized just how distracted she was getting for no apparent reason.. She was far better organized than this, especially to leave a promised letter unwritten for so long. To help, she turned to the one set of books she could always count on to help her figure out her life.

Her journals.

She had been keeping them for as long as she could write, and they had their own bookcase where she could read them whenever she wished. Picking up this past year’s journal, she settled down to read and figure out what was going on with her apparent inability to write a simple letter to Harry. After only a few minutes, a frown crossed her face, and she pulled off the journals dealing with her Hogwarts years off the shelf. Settling down in the window seat, she started with her first year and began to read.

A few hours later, she closed the last journal with a dark frown on her face. Her grades had always been important, but there was a strange obsession to getting perfect grades in these books. One that had her isolating herself from the other girls in her dorm under the belief that they were silly and frivolous. Then there was her latest obsession with freeing house elves, yet she  _ knew _ she hadn’t done any research on them nor even spoke to any beyond Dobby. That was definitely not like her. 

Gathering up her journals to replace them on the shelf, her eyes fell on a jar containing a very unique wate rbeetle, and she realized she had a source of information right there. Smear reporter she may be, but Rita Skeeter was an adult with a great deal more magical knowledge than Hermione herself currently had. She carefully put her journals back on the shelf before walking over to stand before the jar.

“I am quite sure you would love to get your poison pen back onto me just for the sake of revenge, but if that were to come to pass, several anonymous notes would find their way into the hands of influential members of society which would prevent you from ever attending a boot sale let alone a garden party,” Hermione casually stated, folding her arms across her chest. This sent the beetle into an angry buzzing, but it settled again as Hermione leveled a finger at it.

“ _ However _ , I am not an unreasonable witch, and you know more about the magical world than I do,” she continued. “What I propose is a trade. You answer my questions honestly, and I can almost guarantee you the scoop of the century if it doesn’t get buried by those in power out of fear.”

Now she  _ knew _ she had Rita’s attention, and Hermione unscrewed the lid. The beetle instantly flew out and changed into a rumpled woman with even more frizzy hair. Yet the unexpected gleam in her eyes belied her apparent irritation at the situation. Before Rita could speak, Hermione stunned her into silence with a single question.

“If my mind and behavior is being tampered with at Hogwarts, how many Heirs and Scions of the Noble Houses are being manipulated as well?”


	4. Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet rebellion is started.

It took careful manipulation of people and events to bet everyone to see Sirius Black as he wanted them to see him. The rebellious son who left a Dark family for the love and friendship of the Light aligned Potters. What no one knew was while he had left his home with his parents, he had been in constant contact with his grandfather, not only learning how to be Lord Black of Black but also trying to get his younger brother, Regulus, out of that house as well.

Only that hadn’t happened as Regulus had died, and Sirius had ended up in Azkaban. While he claimed it was his animagus form that kept him sane, it was also the prayers and plea for help to his family’s Fae Patron that helped save his sanity. It was that same patron who helped him escape his unjust imprisonment and find his godson.

Now, he was trapped again, but he had more freedom than anyone who came to Number 12 Grimmauld Place actually knew. Especially a nosey white bumble bee who enjoyed twinkling at people too much. What Dumbledore didn’t know was the past year while Harry had been forced to participate in that farce of a tournament, Sirius had been working on getting not only his house but his life together. A visit to Gringotts had seen him cleansed of Dark magic and curses for a hefty fee while a legal and binding will had been created. The lordship ring had been eager to accept him, and he hired a ruthless lawyer who had been ecstatic to take on his case. All it had taken was a testimony under veritasium along with a magical oath to get things started.

Things were arranged behind Dumbledore’s back with several contingency plans for various situations. A very Slytherin thing to do, but Sirius had been much more cunning than anyone, including his  _ dear _ mother, ever realized. And then Dumbledore had insisted he open his cage to the Order of the Phoenix due to the resurrection of Voldemort. It was as if the Fates were finally smiling on him.

Most of the house was warded against non-family, and that part had been cleaned and polished until it sparkled like new. THe “public” part of the house remained dingy and dirty with a few things of apparent value scattered about. Dumbledore was rarely there, stopping in long enough for so-called meetings where nothing got done and tossing a few commands around before fluttering off in a whirl of garish robes.

It was almost ridiculously easy to start undermining Dumbledore with the various members, especially Tonks and Shacklebolt. A comment here, a question there, and there were more questions and speculations being passed among Order members when Dumbledore wasn’t there. To be quite truthful, the Marauders never fully trusted Dumbledore, not with how they had gotten away with so many things so easily, especially a few of their more vicious pranks. They were little brats, that was true, but they were also testing the limits of the leashes that were suppose to be on them in the form of adult supervision. It had taken a snarling Lily and a weekend with the Potter parents to realize just how far they had gone. That had ruined their trust in Dumbledore, but they still played lip service.

Another thing Sirius had added to his house were wards to strip any sort of tracking spells as well as behavior modification spells. Even if Dumbledore wouldn’t sink that low (and Sirius had his doubts), he wasn’t going to give Voldemort a chance to find this place. He was doing everything he could to create a safe haven for his godson despite the Order traffic and Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Sirius didn’t get the chance to bring Harry home.

“Harry did  _ what? _ ” gasped Sirius, his face pale and his voice hoarse with shock. He was staring at Remus who had caught Sirius in a part of the “family” section of the house, and the werewolf had caught him after his turn of watching Harry that miserably rainy day.

“He wished himself and his possessions away to the Goblin King,” Remus repeated, looking incredibly old at that moment,a nd Sirius didn’t blame him. It was well known among the purebloods that the mysterious and terrifying Goblin King only came for the most desperate and broken children to give them a new life. Had Harry truly been that far gone? Remus took a breath and continued. “Mundungus Fletcher relieved me so only we know Harry’s gone.”

Which meant it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore came a’calling to interrogate Sirius about any information he might have on Harry. Nodding once, he rose to his feet as his mind whirled with plans and plots for his quiet rebellion. “How far are you willing to go to protect Harry?”

“As far as needed and beyond,” Remus swore, his amber eyes flashing with renewed life. “That old meddler kept me from my pack for far too long. He deserves none of my loyalty.”

Another nod from Sirius as he gestured for Remus to take a seat, and once he was settled, Sirius began to speak and plan. Dumbledore expected them to be beaten, broken, and grateful for whatever bit of kindness he handed out. He would never expect them to rebel against his wisdom and “Greater Good”, and that would be his undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally all the chapter titles were going to come from the Labyrinth music and script. I've since decided to branch out in into 80's music.


	5. Chilly Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wish granted.

Lounging on his throne, Jareth absently tapped his riding crop against his leg as he waited for the call to come. He wasn’t expecting the boy to call immediately, undoubtedly wanting to think it over for a bit, but he sat up in surprise at how quickly he heard the words ringing through the air.

_ I wish the Goblin King would take me and my possessions away. _

Jareth laughed at how cunning his newest prize was, and with a wave of his hand, he brought the boy, his owl, and the nearby trunk that was  _ soaked _ in the boy’s magic. The person that appeared in the pit near the throne had Jareth rising off his throne to stare at him in disbelief. The boy looked to be around twelve, wearing rags that were far too big for him, and his lips were starting to turn blue. His hair was soaked, and Jareth could practically hear his stomach growling hungrily from where he was standing.

A familiar fury burned in his veins as he slowly approached the trembling boy, and it took Jareth a few moments to realize it was because the boy was cold, not because he was afraid. Good, that strength would serve him well in the future. 

“Welcome to the Labyrinth and the Underground, Harry James Potter,” greeted Jareth, doing his best to hide his fury as he rose from his throne to approach the boy. How  _ dare _ anyone treat a child in such a manner! “I am Jareth the Goblin King, and I have much to teach you. But first, let’s get you warm, clothed in something other than rags, and fed.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” the boy said as his teeth chattered before he groaned and sank to his knees. Instantly Jareth was next to him, a look of concern on his face, and the boy gave him a small smile that wasn’t reassuring at all. “Sorry. My feet are cramping cause they’re so cold.”

“Never apologize for something another has done to you,” Jareth murmured, reaching out to scoop the soaked boy and in a flash of Fae magic, he had transported them to the Royal Guest Room. The tub was already filled with hot water, and Jareth placed Harry on the edge of the tub, helping him remove his soaked clothes. “Get warm and new clothing and food will be waiting for you when you emerge.”

“What do you get out of this arrangement, sir?” Harry asked, sinking into the water with a slightly pained whimper. Those green eyes looked up at him with suspicion. “I know what I’m getting for the most part, but you’re a  _ king _ ! What could you possibly gain by offering me protection and information?”

Jareth gave Harry a rather indulgent smile as he lounged against the doorway. Normally this would be something he’d prefer to discuss over food, but the boy had taken a leap of faith when accepting Jareth’s invitation. “Tell me, have you studied the Old Ways at your school?”

“No, sir,” Harry replied a look of confusion on his face. “My friend, Hermione, tried to take every class offered at Hogwarts last year, but she didn’t mention anything about Old Ways.”

“For far too long, the Old Ways have been forgotten, either deliberately or accidentally, and because of that, the Fae are starting to fade,” Jareth stated, his voice soft as he turned his attention towards the window that overlooked the Labyrinth. “We are slowly dying because the magic of belief is being taken from us. The Mundane Borns who are our gift to the magical community are being shunned and either driven out of their new world or being oppressed to the point of crushing their spirits.”

“So you plan on using me, or at least my political worth, to further your cause and keep the Fae from dying,” stated Harry, and Jareth looked at him to find a resigned look on his face.

Jareth offered him a small smile of delight at being so quick on the uptake. “It may seem unfair, but I am at least being honest about my designs,” he pointed out. “Unlike many in your life.”

“What would you have me do?”

Jareth chuckled and straightened from his slouch. “Get warmed up, and we can talk more over dinner.”

Without giving Harry a chance to protest, he vanished in a swirl of magic to get things prepared Above Ground for his Guardianship of Harry Potter. 


	6. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plea to the Fae Queens

To be perfectly honest, Draco Malfoy had been hoping that his parents had planned for an event that would never happen., but then Potter returned with Diggory’s body and news that Voldemort had returned. The good news was the Dark Lord had decided to move into the Nott residence instead of Malfoy Manor, and the great news was that he was laying low for some reason.

However this meant that the families who wished to escape their enslavement had a chance to do so. Which was why he was standing in a meadow with so many of his childhood friends and their families, all dressed in the traditional white silk robes of a supplicant to the Fae Courts. Even Severus Snape was there, standing next to Narcissa, and Draco knew that his godfather was caught between two masters, both who believed he was spying for only them. One wrong move or word, and the dark potion master was dead.

Gerald Greengrass stepped up to the large, flat rock that served as an altar. The candles were lit with a caress of magic before he raised his hands.

“I beseech thee, Queen Mab, the Dark Queen of the Night, Ruler of Darkness and Fear, please hear our petition,” Greengrass called, and Draco could swear that everything fell silent around them as nature held its breath. Even the grass seemed to have stopped growing. “I beseech thee, Queen Tatiana, the Light Queen of the Day, Ruler of Brightness and Hope, hear our petition. We have been enslaved to a madman who somehow cheated the Dark Mother of Her due, and we wish to break our chains that were accepted under false promises made by a honeyed tongue. We were so desperate to hang onto our traditions that honored you and your gifts that were were blind to the insanity and cruelty that infected Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please help us, the followers of the Old Ways.”

For what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. Draco was certain he was going to go deaf from the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Nothing made a sound, no one dared move and break the spell, the hope of everyone hanging in the still air as the words faded in the night. Yet, he prayed and  _ begged _ with his heart and soul for the Fae Queens to listen and name their price for helping.

“It had been far too long since any has called upon us so openly,” mused a female voice as two women were suddenly there between one blink and the next. One was raven haired, dressed in blacks and purples, while the other was golden blond and draped in sage green and sky blue. Both were unearthly beautiful and seemed to glow with power. The brunette glanced at the blonde, a sharp smirk on her blood red lips. “And yet I have never had slaves call me before. Have you, sister?”

“To be fair, not all of them are slaves,” the blonde pointed out, a thoughtful look on her face as her eyes swept over the people gathered there. “But I have certainly never been petitioned by this many at once before. They must be desperate.”

“Fools often are once they’ve realized honeyed words contain the poison that is now killing them,” sighed the brunette, a slight pout on her lips as she folded her arms across her chest. Draco noticed her nails were painted the same bright scarlet as her lips and were pointed like the claws of a predator. “Very well, Tatiana , what do you wish from these fools in exchange for our help? None have children young enough to be changelings.”

A small smirk curled Tatiana’s lips, and for some reason that scared Draco more than the Dementors in his third year. “A bit of entertainment for us to enjoy with the fat of all resting on the shoulders of one.”

Mab’s eyes widened in surprise that Draco was willing to believe was genuine. “Do you think  _ he _ will agree? He has even more reason to hate them than we do.”

“I believe he will, if only to see how a magic user reacts to his labyrinth,” Tatiana pointed out, a smug tone in her voice. “Besides, how many of us want to punish the children of magic for allowing them to forget about us or treat us like a dirty little secret?”

Mab nodded before suddenly pointing a finger towards the circle. Draco yelped in surprise as he was pulled towards the altar and the Fae Queens, and Mab smirked. “It looks like we have our participant.”

Straightening, Draco bowed respectfully to the highly powerful queens. “I thank you for your faith in me, Your Majesties, but may we settle the terms of our agreement now so all is aware of what is at stake?”

That was the key to bargaining with Fae. Have  _ everything _ possible verbalized and agreed upon before any deal was struck. Written contracts might bind the average wizard, but Fae were bound by words. However, Fae were the masters of twisting words and contracts to suit themselves.

“Such a polite young man,” Tatiana stated with a coy smile as she patted Draco’s cheek. “What do you want?”

“In exchange for providing you entertainment by running this labyrinth  _ once _ , you will free everyone gathered here from their enslavement of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort,” Draco stated, very glad his voice didn’t waver or crack when he spoke. 

“ _ If _ you win his challenge,” Mab stated, raising a finger, and he noticed her nails were even more sharp close up.

“And if I do not win his challenge?” asked Draco before gesturing around him, desperation giving him courage and strength to stand up to those two who had the power to kill him with a thought. “We have been doing what we can to keep the Old Ways alive despite a meddlesome old man and his traitors, yet we are shackled to a madman who is just as likely to kill us because he stubbed a toe.” He shook his head and let his hand drop. “THere are very few Light families who still give Magic her due, but they are also sliding away from you. They would rather forget who gave them their gift of magic and blindly follow a Judas goat to their deaths. We wolves have been desperately fighting for you, yet because of the shackles we wear, we’re shunned as evil and not to be trusted.”

The queens glanced at each other before smirking. A cold chill raced down Draco’s spine, but he refused to back down. The fate of everyone here was resting on his shoulders. 

“Very well,” purred Mab with a sharp smile. “SHould you fail his challenge, all of you shall become  _ our  _ slaves. Return here tomorrow at this time, and be prepared for the challenge. Do not bother with your silly wand waving  magic as it will not work there.”

Then they were gone just as suddenly as they arrived, and Draco collapsed to his knees, his head bowed as he realized that he had indeed been chosen to compete for the freedom of all of the typical Dark families. By this time tomorrow, they would either be free or enslaved to the Fae Queens. To be honest, Draco wasn’t sure which was better, especially if Voldemort caught wind of what they were doing and decided to make an example of them.

“Twenty-four hours,” he said, his voice carrying around the ring, and he looked up to meet the eyes of everyone there. “In twenty-four hours, we will be free of our shackles. This is my promise to you.”

There were many shoulders that relaxed as Draco rose to his feet and straightened his own shoulders. He would free everyone from Voldemort or die trying. He owed it to those loyal families gathered here to give everything he had to ensure their freedom.


	7. Ask for so Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus ponders.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was quite put out by one Harry James Potter. Not only had the boy managed to escape from Privet Drive but had also avoided any and all chances at locating him. None of the magical trackers he had placed on Harry and his belonging were working, and none of Harry’s friends had heard from him. Well, none of the Weasleys had heard from him, and Molly assured Albus that she still had Harry’s vault key, thus ensuring Harry had no funds beyond what was in his trunk to aid in this strange escape.

It was the  _ how _ rather than the  _ why _ that bothered Albus if he was being honest with himself. Never had his magic failed him like this before, and to be frank, it worried him that his sacrificial lamb had just  _ vanished _ without so much as a by your leave and  _ remained _ hidden. He had spent so much time and care in molding Harry to be his perfect pawn once Tom had proven too annoyingly resourceful to die. Huffing, Abel popped a lemon drop in his mouth and gave serious thought to this minor problem.

After defeating Grindelwald, Albus had grown to enjoy the popularity he had gained and decided to do everything he could to hang onto that power and influence. It let him start manipulating the magical society to remove the undue influence of the outdated Old Ways that were nothing but superstition and nonsense. The fact that it would also weaken those arrogant and know it all Fae was certainly a bonus. How  _ dare _ they keep magic and knowledge from him, especially when he could have used it to help guide the Magical World into a better place! For that crime alone, they deserved to die!

To be honest, it had been remarkably easy to manipulate the curriculum at Hogwarts even before he became Headmaster. A comment here, a bit of advice there, and soon all classes but what he wanted taught at Hogwarts were dropped from the curriculum and the Board of Governors saved money on unneeded teachers. Soon, the Old Ways were slowly forgotten or brushed aside as antiquated beliefs, especially by the Muggleborns, which only proceeded to isolate them from the Purebloods. 

Oh, Albus wasn’t  _ against _ Muggleborns, but the ideas they brought with them were dangerous to his plans and upset the status quo. They were also far more curious about this new world that they lived in for his peace of mind. It would only take one to spark a fresh resurgence of the Old Ways, and he certainly couldn’t have that after all his hard work to squash them. Merlin only knew how many times he had to charm that Granger bint to keep her focused on her studies instead of asking questions he didn’t want asked. He certainly wouldn’t be broken up when she finally married the youngest Weasley boy and became a housewife. A regiment of the correct potions would ensure she wouldn’t have any ambitions outside of the house and would focus on keeping Ronald Weasley happy. An appropriate reward for keeping Harry isolated from the rest of their year mates.

A faint frown crossed Albus’ face as his eyes once more fell on the silent and motionless devices lining his shelves. He really needed to find out how Harry had escaped him, because it was far too late to start molding Neville Longbottom into the Hero of the Wizarding World. Especially with the various blocks he had applied to the boy after the attack on his parents. He hadn’t needed  _ two _ boys to use as pawns after all, and the Dowager Longbottom had no love for him after her precious son and daughter-in-law were attacked. Of course that worked politically because he could point her towards his adversaries and let her take them down while he remained “neutral”.

He sighed as a tray service appeared on his desk. Really, there was just so much to do these days for the Greater Good, and no one appreciated his hard work.


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next several chapters, the story will focus on Harry and Jareth.

Harry sat on the bed that he had found in the luxurious room attached to the bathroom, bundled up in blankets, and thought about what Jareth the Goblin King had said. He had actually admitted to wanting to use Harry’s political clout to further his own agenda, and ironically Harry appreciated his honesty. For the first time for as long as he could remember, there was an adult who would actually listen to him instead of brush him off with excuses. That alone would earn Jareth loyalty from the emerald eyed wizard until such a time as his trust was broken.

A knock on the door pulled Harry out of his thoughts, and he called for the person to come in. He watched in stunned disbelief and perhaps a bit of lust as an ethereally beautiful being glided into the room. Clad in a flowing garment that seemed to be a mix of a dress, wizarding robe, and possibly a bathrobe, Harry had a hard time trying to figure out if be person was male or female as the features seemed to be a perfect blend of both.

“Greetings, young on. His Majesty requested I come and see to your health,” the being stated, a gentle smile on its face, and harry was even more at a loss as even the  _ voice _ gave no indication of a gender. “I am Healer Aolis, and I will be in charge of you until you are healed to my satisfaction.”

“Um, thank you, but I’m fine if a bit cold,” Harry protested, remembering Madam Pomfrey's rather brisk manner, and he really did feel fine, much better after that hot bath. “The bed and blankets are helping as well.”

“Nonsense. You are far too thin and small plus that scar on your forehead is very ugly with dark magic,” Aolis remarked, holding out a long fingered hand that began glowing the bright green of freshly grown plants. Harry shivered as what felt like a warm spring breeze traveled over his skin despite the blankets. Aolis fornwed and nodded once the breeze reached Harry’s toes. “Yes, you have a great deal wrong with you, and I am going to be working hard to  heal you of your ailments.”

“What’s wrong with me?” asked Harry, staring at Aolis. Madam Pomfrey had never mentioned any long term illnesses whenever he had been in the Infirmary. His mouth dropped open as Aolis turned slightly, and Harry spotted the delicately pointed ears peeking out of the black hair. “You’re an elf!”

Aolis inclined his or her head. Harry  _ still _ wasn’t sure of their gender and thought just outright asking was rather rude. “Yes, and for a start, you have brittle bones, stunted growth, organ issues, and chains around your magical core that is preventing you from accessing most of your magical abilities.” Shaking their head, Aolis gently touched Harry, trying to push him to lay down on the bed. “Lay down, and I will fix as much as I can after putting you to sleep for your comfort.”

“Will I dream while asleep?” asked Harry, fiddling with the blanket as Aolis tucked him in. Since the night of the Third Task, his dreams had been less than pleasant if not outright nightmares.

A look of confusion appeared on Aolis’ face before it was replaced by one of understanding. “Ah, nightmares,” they remarked with a small nod before shaking his head. “HIs Majesty is the Lord of Dreams and Illusions. As you belong to him in a sense, he will allow no harm to come to you while you sleep under his roof.”

Harry frowned slightly as he realized that it was always likely that the protection could not be extended beyond the walls of the castle for whatever reason. With a slight huff and frown, he stretched out under the blankets, enjoying the warmth and unwilling to give it up just yet. Aolis smiled before reaching out with a hand that glowed a soft blue, and Harry felt gentle fingers brush across his forehead before consciousness was stolen away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about half a dozen chapters written up in a notebook that are finished and several more that are half done that take place at various times throughout the story. I will get them typed up and posted as quickly as I can.
> 
> As for what Aolis is wearing, think Lord Elrond's clothing from Lord of the Rings/Hobbit.


	9. Move the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth is offered a deal from the Queens and makes a counter offer.

Sprawling on his throne with a leg casually thrown over the arm, Jareth watched Aolis in his crystal as the healer worked on his new ward. It truly had been ridiculously easy to have all the appropriate paperwork slipped into place and signed off on by the right people with only a few charms and a touch of glamor. Now as far as the Wizarding Government was concerned, Harry Potter’s guardian was Jareth Gwrtheyrn, a reclusive man from an old and distinguished family. The Potter Account manager had been let loose on the accounts to fix an irregularities, reclaim anything that belonged to the House of Potter - either physical or monetary - and all contracts to be reviewed while any marriage contracts made in Harry’s name were rendered invalid. All laws made while there was a proxy in the Potter seat would be collected and reviewed for further consideration.

Jareth almost felt sorry for the petty wizards. Almost.

The sound of soft silver bells filled the air, and Jareth banished the crystal as Mab and Tatiana appeared in front of him. The various goblins fell silent as they stared at the glamorous Fae Queens, and Jareth sat up out of respect for them and their powers. Mab ignored the less than clean surroundings while Tatiana wrinkled her nose at the dirt.

“Greetings, Your Majesties,” Jareth said with an amused smirk on his face even as a touch of concern appeared in his mismatched eyes. It wasn’t time to renew the Wish Away Spell, and he could think of no other reason for the Queens of the Courts to approach him together like this. “How might I be of service?”

“We have a request and an offer, Jareth,” Tatiana remarked before wrinkling her delicate nose again as a chicken suddenly ran past followed by a cackling goblin. “Perhaps we might speak someplace less… noisy?”

With a graceful action, jareth rose and bowed to them. “Tea in the Rose Garden, my ladies?”

The queens followed him through the castle and out to the garden where a table holding a tea tray was waiting. Three crystals exploded around the table to conjure thrones placed equidistant around the circular table. One resembled cut crystal and threw rainbows across the green grass and nearby roses. The second looked as if carved from obsidian with corners and points so sharp as to cut a person’s shadow if they were foolish enough to allow it to fall over the throne. The final one was a replica of Jareth’s that he had just left, and he waited until the ladies had seated themselves before he claimed his own seat. Each had a cup of tea with their preferred flavor in front of them - cherry for Mab, pear for Tatiana, and peach for Jareth - and a plate with their favorite scones of mixed berry, honey, and peach respectively.

“What request would you make of me?” inquired Jareth with a raised brow after they had a sip of tea and a bite of scone to cement the Protection of the Host where none would harm them while they resided under his roof as a guest. He easily crossed his legs as he held his cup cradled in his hands.

“We were recently called upon by many of the Wizarding families that still respected the Old Ways,” Mab remarked, flicking a stray crumb from her lap with a blood red nail. “They wished to be free of their slave chains that bound them to their Dark Lord.”

“Of course, we simply couldn’t just  _ give _ them their freedom despite having the ability,” continued Tatiana with a dainty sip of her tea, and jareth inclined his head in understanding. If a Fae just handed out gifts without making someone work for it or without strings attached, they would come to expect such things. “So, to make it challenging for them, a young man was selected with the idea for him to run your Labyrinth. If he wins, those that called on us will be free of their shackles.”

“If he loses, however, they will become  _ our _ slaves,” purred the Unseelie Queen, her smile as sharp as her throne. “To be honest, I am unsure which way I want this to end. Many of those gathered were quite attractive, and I could use a few new bedwarmers.”

Jareth hummed even as he felt sorry for whatever man Mab managed to get her claws into. Her appetites could and were often lethal in the long run, but she  _ was _ Queen of the Unseelie Court, Ruler of Darkness and the more deadly Fae and beings. “And the offer?”

“First choice among them to do with as you wished,” Tatiana stated without hesitation.

For a split second, Jareth was going to refuse outright, but a sudden thought occurred to him. He had Harry James Potter as his ward, who was a politically powerful wizard, but he was only  _ one _ person and could easily be stopped by others. However, if he were to have the support of  _ other _ politically and socially strong witches and wizards, he would be unstoppable.

“I have a small counter offer and an idea if you are so inclined,” he remarked, sitting back in his throne after placing his cup on the table. He rested his hands on the arms of his throne as the two queens sat up a bit straighter, interest clear on their faces. “Those who begged for their chains to be broken were those that are considered ‘Old’ and ‘Pureblood’, correct?”

When they nodded, he smirked, as cunning and vicious as any predator scenting blood in the air. “Currently resting in one of my guest rooms is a very special Wish Away. Harry James Potter,” he said and nearly laughed at their shocked expressions. “We have a very unique opportunity here, but it will require the reorder of time.”

“What are you suggesting, Goblin King?” inquired Mab, her dark eyes glittering with curiosity.

“Young Lord Potter is but one person who could easily be overruled or corralled with the right opposition,” he pointed out with a casual gesture. “With a Court of his own, one made up of the Dark, the Light, and the Neutral, he would be an unstoppable force.” It would take a great deal of careful negotiation and politics to get that sort of force together, but Jareth believed it was possible.

“And what exactly would we use this force for?” inquired Tatiana, a thoughtful look on her face, and Jareth knew she was turning various possibilities over in her mind.

“Several things,” remarked Jareth before starting to tick them off on his fingers. “Pass and repel various laws to make things more equal among our gifted, old blood and new alike. Teach the new bloods about the Old Ways to ensure we are not marginalized again and forgotten. Have those of our people who work and live Aboveground be treated as equals instead of inferiors.” He waved a hand in a general way to indicate the multitude of unvoiced options laid out before them like a glittering banquet of possibilities.

“However, before we set any plans like this in motion, I must point out a few things,” he continued, raising a finger to cut off any further speculations from being voice. “First is the reason to reorder time. When harry wished himself and his belongings to me, he was in very poor health. Even with an elfin healer, it will take time to repair the damage done to him. Second, we must be completely honest with him about what we want from him.” The sharp, predatory smirk curled his lips again. “From what my goblins and his own owl have told me, he never had an adult do anything but ignore or manipulate him. By being straightforward and honest, he will be much more loyal to us than any wizard.”

“And the more the wizards try to manipulate him, the tighter to us he’ll be bound,” Mab breathed with wide eyes before laughing and clapping her hands together. Even Tatiana seemed deeply amused by this fact even though trickery, misdirection, and manipulation were how they commonly dealt with mortals.

“During the time Harry is healing, I will prepare a room where the supplicants can watch their chosen run the Labyrinth, and I ask your permission to treat this as a traditional Wish Away run,” Jareth requested. By granting him that courtesy, he would be free to either help or hinder the runner in question along with the inhabitants of the living maze. As they were the ones petitioned, he had to have their permission for such an action.

The two queens glanced at each other before nodding. “As it is your kingdom that is hosting the challenge, we see no reason to not place this in your hands,” remarked Tatiana with a small smile. “And you are free to collect everyone as well.”

A three dimensional starburst made out of crystal appeared on the table between them, and Jareth inclined his head in silent thanks. With that small bit of Tatiana’s magic, he would not only be able to find the petitioners when the time came, but would also know the full deal struck which would allow him to twist things has he wished.

“Do let us know when the run will happen,” requested Mab, rising from her throne along with the other two. 

“It would be my honor to host both of you for the event,” he announced with a polite bow before scooping up the crystal star. “I will send you both a note on how far I have to restructure time to help Lord Potter heal.”

Tatiana hummed, her expression turning thoughtful. “With both of us helping, you would be able to rewind time a year without damaging anyone or anything.”

“We would have to live out the year somewhere else to avoid any paradoxes,” Jareth stated, frowning himself as he thought of someplace where they could live with little success. His duties often carried him around his kingdom at any given time, and there wasn’t a corner of it he didn’t visit at one point or another.

A polite cough drew his attention to the entryway into the castle where Aolis stood, a look of polite interruption on his face. “Forgive my intrusion, Majesties, but there is a place in our lands where extensive medical treatments happen,” the elf explained, gesturing slightly to one side as if to indicate land beyond the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. “Brigid’s Cave is a cliffside dwelling above a valley full of medicinal herbs and peace kept by a unicorn herd lead by the Moon Touched One. There are thousands of paths in and out with no chance of meeting ourselves. Only those with a desperate need can use it, and I believe my patient fits in that category.”

Jareth felt a sliver of fear slide through him at those words. Aolis was not prone to exaggeration so if they felt the need was great, then Jareth would believe their council. “Get everything you need to move your patient. We shall prepare ourselves and leave when all is ready.”

Aolis bowed before vanishing back into the castle, and Jareth hoped both Aolis and this healing cave would be able to help the young lord. A great deal was riding on Harry’s shoulders, possibly more than they all realized.


	10. Feeling Brighter than Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives in Brigid's Valley and his life changes.

Brigid’s Valley was nothing like what Harry had been expecting when he had been informed that his healing required the move. To be completely honest, he had thought it might be a thatched roof cottage in a sort of forested glade like what might be found in a fairy tale. Instead what he saw when the coach he was in emerged from the mountain pass were various structures built into the sheer cliffs that made up the deep valley with numerous paths and bridges cut into the stone itself. The structures themselves were intricately carved, reminding Harry more of art than functional structures, and he had to wonder how any of the delicate looking bridges could support any weight.

A warm breeze brought the soft scent f spring flowers up from the lush green valley below where several clusters of trees sprang up from the grass covered floor so far below. Harry took a few minutes to realize that the scattering of color on the lush green were actually flowers, and he shook his head as he leaned back in his seat, pulling his head out of the open window. To be honest, he suppose he could be forgiven considering how distracted he was riding in a highly ornate coach with his healer, the Goblin King, and two Fae queens.

He had been quite surprised when he had been told that the three royals were going to be joining him in the Valley while he healed. When Harry had asked why, Jareth told him that time would have to be rearranged for his healing and the three of them would have an easier time than just one. Another question from Harry, this time about why time had to be messed with as he remembered the trouble Hermione had with her time turner.

“Because not only do you need time to heal but to learn as well,” Jareth remarked as they traveled before counting things off on his fingers. “Politics, social manners, estate management, reviewing all of your school work to date, and whatever else you decide you wish to know.”

The young man could only stare at Jareth as he realized how much work was ahead of him. Of course, a great deal of that could be done from his bed if necessary, and since Aolis felt Harry needed a lot more healing than just a bit of bedrest for a possible cold, he knew he was going to be in bed a lot. To be honest, Harry was looking forward to being his proper size instead of the smallest boy in his class.

Another breeze flitted through the coach, bringing the scent of roses and lilacs, and Harry closed his eyes to better enjoy the scent as it swirled around him. When he opened his eyes again, it was to find himself tucked into a bed in a large room with window like doors open to reveal a balcony that seemed to overlook the valley. He shifted slightly to get out of the bed and explore only to moan as his body let him know that it was a very bad idea to move as his eyes slammed shut. It wasn’t quite as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, but he still hurt from his hair down. Even his  _ eyelashes _ hurt which he didn’t think it was possible.

Gentle hands eased him into a partially upright position before a cool cup was placed at his lips, and he opened his mouth, hoping that whatever was in it would help with the pain. Sweet, cool water rushed over his tongue and soothed the fierce thirst that had sprung up eve as it somehow washed away the pain. He greedily drank all of it before he sighed in relief as he was lowered back onto the bed. Carefully opening his eyes again, he was braced for another surge of pain and was pleasantly surprised when none happened. Blinking, he focused on the person standing next to the bed to find Aolis with a silver goblet in one hand.

“Welcome back, Mister Potter,” Aolis remarked, turning to place the rather plain goblet on a nearby table. “How are you feeling?”

“No longer like I was run over by a hippogriff,” Harry managed to croak before he frowned and asked a very important question. “What happened? Last thing I remember was the coach ride into the valley.”

Aolis hummed and raised a brow. “Unknown to any of us, you were hosting a soul shard in your scar,” came the reply as Aolis ran glowing green hands over Harry’s body. “Quite a nasty thing thing, and the Moon Touched One herself had to assist or you would have been lost to us. That was about two months ago, and since then I have been putting you back together.”

“I’ve been unconscious for  _ two months?” _

Aolis chuckled as the glowing hands were withdrawn. “You have actually been in and out of consciousness, but you never seem to remember those previous times.” A huff accompanied the words as Aolis shook their head. “Considering the various spells that were stripped from you, I am not surprised you don’t remember.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such trouble,” sighed Harry, plucking at the blanket that covered him. It seemed that somehow he could always cause a great deal more trouble for those around him. Bad enough that they had to come to Brigid's Valley because he needed more healing, and now they had to bring in this Moon Touched One to help.

“None of that!” snapped Aolis, and Harry’s eyes jerked up in shock to stare at the elf with a startled expression. Aolis had been calm and soft spoke when they interacted with Harry before. Sapphire eyes stared at Harry, unwavering in their ostance. “You are not trouble, and I will not allow  _ any _ elf to think such things about themselves.”

It took a few minutes for those words to make sense to Harry, and when they did, he frowned and carefully sat up. “I’m not an elf,” he protested, his voice betraying only a touch of longing he felt whenever faced with the perfection that was Aolis. It wasn’t the artificial perfection that came from cosmetic spells and potions but a natural one that witches and a few wizards would spend several fortunes to achieve. The Lockhart fake only wished he looked as good as Aolis did by just waking up. “I’m a wizard. Human.”

“Not anymore you’re not,” Aolis corrected, helping Harry rise from the bed and over to a full length mirror. Harry blinked a few times before staring at his reflection. His face was mostly his still, but it had developed some of the same features that Aolis had, including the delicately pointed ears as he discovered when he turned his head. He reached up with a trembling hand to feel the ear, sure it was an illusion somehow.

Aolis snorted in amusement. “When the Moon Touched One helped save your life, she brought out a long lost heritage that was hidden in your blood,” the elf explained as Harry continued fondling his ears, still having trouble believing that this wasn’t a trick of some sort. “Somewhere in your ancestry, an elf and a human had a child. I suspected it might be the case because of your eyes as all elves have jewel tone color, no matter how diluted the blood. However, I had no intention of trying to awaken that heritage within you as it could have been quite dangerous.”

“Who is the Moon Touched One?” asked Harry, carefully turning to look at Aolis who had moved over to a table where various bottles and vials rested. “Can you ask her why she did this?”

“She is the head mare of the unicorn herd that lives in the valley,” Aolis explained, gesturing towards the balcony and the valley beyond. “As for why, there was a great deal of magic being pumped into you to save your life, and elves, like Fae, are being of magic. Even more so than wizards.”

So it was just as likely it was accidental due to a whole lot of pure magic being shoved into him. He frowned slightly and folded his arms across his chest. “I guess I’m also going to have to learn everything I can about his as well.” He huffed and shook his head. “The last thing I need is to be accidentally trapped in a marriage to a female elf.”

Aolis laughed and shook their head. “You do indeed have a great deal to learn about elves,” they remarked before casually sliding off the simple robe, and Harry blushed at all of the bare skin before he realized Aolis had no visible sexual organs at all. If Harry didn’t know better, he would swear he was looking at a store mannequin instead of a living being. “We can be male, female, or neither with the later being our natural state. It is just the way we are.”

“How does that work?” Harry asked, his eyes wide before he blushed and looked away. He hadn’t meant to oogle Aolis even if the elf had put themselves on display.

“It takes time and practice, same as any magic,” was the reply along with the rustling of cloth that Harry hoped meant they were redressing. “I will teach you about healing and anatomy, but that isn’t required any more than having a full understanding of the internal workings of the animagus’ form is required for that transformation. Magic helps those that respect their gift and work hard to depend the knowledge of their craft.”

Harry shook his head, foreseeing more lessons in his future. “I’ll have to be twice as careful as I was already planning on because the only thing worse than being trapped in a marriage by a pregnant female is  _ being _ the pregnant female.”

Aolis huffed in apparent irritation and pointed to a table and chairs that were on the balcony when harry turned around. “Your education of our kind begins while you eat something beyond nutrient potions,” they drawled, a mix of amusement and irritation of their face. “Beginning with sex and reproduction.”

A mortified groan slipped out of Harry as he felt his face heat from embarrassment before he reluctantly shuffled his way over to the indicated table. Apparently he was doomed to be thoroughly embarrassed as punishment for something he had done that he couldn’t recall. It was the only explanation he could think of for being subjected to such lessons. Feeling like a condemned man heading to the gallows, he sat down at the table as food was placed in front of him before Aolis settled with a cup of tea. A brow was raised as Harry just sat there for a few minutes, and Harry sighed, picking up his fork to begin eating. Aolis nodded in satisfaction before beginning the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more complete chapter after this. Hooray for snow days!


	11. A Slow Glowing Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana plots a little.

Tatiana watched Jareth and his little wizard turned elf as they worked through the various potion lessons from the boy’s first four years. It had been a month since the young one had fully woken, and despite his spotty education received at Hogwarts, he soaked up whatever knowledge they gave him like a sponge with water. All he needed was a bit of encouragement and praise, and he beamed like the sun emerging from rainclouds.

It might strike a few strange that the Goblin King would be familiar with Aboveground potions, but Jareth had always been highly fascinated with what the mortal magic users could do. Many of their plants could be found scattered around his kingdom while his Aboveground goblins were quite happy to bring him information and supplies for his little hobby. A hobby that he seemed delighted to share with his little one.

Oh, jareth would never call the boy  _ his _ beyond the propriety meaning of a protector and protectee, but Tatiana could see the possibility of more between them. Jareth always did have a weakness for dark hair and sparkling eyes, yet unlike the last time he had been besotted, he was in close contact with the subject of his infatuation for much longer than thirteen hours. And to be perfectly frank, Young Master potter was much more Jareth’s equal than some silly little girl with her head in the clouds.

“You can almost see the magic pouring off of them when they’re together,” huffed Mab as she sank into the seat next to Tatiana and helped herself to some tea and snacks. She savagely bit into a cookie. “If I didn’t think they would be perfect together, it would be enough to make me sick.”

“Do you think the Moon Touched One awoke his hidden heritage deliberately?” inquired Tatiana, watching the pair as they moved in an almost unconscious harmony as they mixed potions and discussed things. It was a question that often flitted over her mind because as a wizard, the young one only had a lifespan of a couple of centuries if he wasn’t cut down sooner.  Yet as an elf, his lifespan stretched out to rival that of the Fae if with less magic than they at his disposal. Once he was fully trained in what he needed to know, he would be a match for any of the Underground rulers.

“I have the feeling this was a gift,” Mab mused, tapping a sharp nail against her teacup thoughtfully. “He will turn fifteen during this year of learning and healing, and when time is reordered, it will be his sixteenth birthday he celebrates.” She smirked slightly at Tatiana. “A good age to start a Courting. I understand many of our Aboveground children begin to find marriage partners in their classmates during that year.”

Tatiana chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes still fixed on the duo. “And after this year together, he will unconsciously measure each interaction with wizards against us and find them lacking,” she agreed. “He would make a very good match for Jareth while dulling none of his edge.”

“Nor would he attempt to turn Jareth into something he is not,” agreed Mab with her own sharp smirk. “The young one has quite a way to go to be able to hold his own in the Fae Courts, but he is stubborn which will serve him well in the long run.”

That earned Mab a delighted hum from the Seelie Queen as she sipped her tea. Yes, the little one and Jareth would be very good for each other, and with Jareth thus spoken for, it would ensure more than a few with eyes on his throne through marriage would back off. Those without scruples would be smacked down by Jareth and his allies when they inevitably poked their heads up.

“Tonight, let us have a birthday party for him,” Tatiana announced, putting her cup down. “The four of us and whomever else has helped in his healing that might wish to come. We will inform him of the deal made with our petitioners and the plans we have thus made for him. Lay everything on the table and start building our own alliance with him.”

Mab nodded and drained her own cup before rising. “I shall make arrangements for it to happen in the meadow so the Moon Touched One might join if she wishes.”

The blond queen watched as her dark counterpart left to arrange everything before her eyes drifted back to Jareth and the young one just as Jareth threw back his head and laughed, his face full of joy and amusement instead of cruelty and mocking that she had grown use to seeing there. Perhaps it was a touch manipulative, but it was obvious with anyone that had working eyes the two were good together. Of course, dedicating her time into ensuring they became a couple would keep her distracted from missing her own husband.

A girl needed a hobby after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter I have actually finished, so it'll probably be a while until I have more things to be posted. 
> 
> Also, there's going to be another fandom that is brought into this story in a couple of chapters. *smirks* Not gonna say anything beyond I hope you'll enjoy it and forgive my slight freedom with the history of Fae and the Underground.


	12. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served.

 

It was quite obvious that the queens were up to something when they suddenly announced they were going to have a special birthday dinner for Harry in the meadow below the cliff. Jareth could practically feel the faint manipulation going on, but harry had been so surprised by the thought of anyone wanting to celebrate his birthday that Jareth was willing to let it go for now.

Aolis had been asked by another healer in Brigit’s Cave for help, and Jareth had given the elf permission to help as needed now that Harry no longer required constant attention. Aolis still checked up on Harry in the morning before breakfast to ensure there were no relapses before the elf would often vanish for the day. There were still lessons for Harry about his new heritage, but he proved to be quite quick to learn them. Jareth suspected it was more out of self defense when he learned that the first lesson Aolis had given had been on elfin sexuality. He had locked himself in his room, ensured a silencing shield had been around the room and roared with laughter until tears streamed down his face. Jareth himself had been taught those same lessons as a young Fae when a group of elves  had petitioned to settle in his kingdom. He had been fascinated by them and had spent many afternoons around them, learning about them and their culture.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jareth brushed his hands down his blue velvet jacket that glittered with sapphires and diamonds. For some reason, he had decided to dress in a replica of the outfit he had worn when trying to distract the girl, Sarah, during her Run. Even the matching streaks were once more scattered through his wild made of hair. It just felt  _ right _ to be wearing the fancy outfit to Harry’s birthday dinner.

Emerging from his room, Jareth made his way to the main room of their guest quarters to find Mab was wearing a rich amethyst gown while Tatiana was clad in aquamarine. Yet his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry standing there. The wizard turned elf had grown his hair out past his shoulders, the weight adding some order to the messy locks, and he habitually pulled it back into a tail. Tonight, Harry’s hair was unbound to tumble freely around his shoulders, and Tatiana was fixing the crown of silver ivy that was on his head. His clothes were the same style as Jareth’s but emerald instead of sapphire. There were a few mithril bright streaks in his hair, adding to the almost delicate appearance.

“Ah! Wonderful!” exclaimed Mab, clapping her hands together and breaking Jareth out of his amazed staring of Harry. “We can all go down and enjoy dinner now.”

Before he realized it, Jareth had Mab’s hand tucked into his arm, and they were walking down one of the stone paths to the flower covered meadow below. From the quiet conversation behind him, he realized Harry was escorting Tatiana, and Jareth gave Mab a small glare for this blatant manipulation.

“Honestly Jareth, you were staring at the little one as if he were a feast and you were a starving man,” sniffed the Dark Queen with a slight toss of her head. “I confess he is  _ very _ attractive, but you hardly need to trip over your own feet because you couldn’t look away from your little elf.”

“Just what is going on?” demanded jareth, deciding to get to the bottom of this plot. He knew the queens had to be bored here, far from the politics of their Courts, but if they were going to manipulate Harry and possibly damage or even destroy the trust Jareth had managed to build with him, the Goblin King would remind them both just why he was their equal.

“Just trying to get you to see your little one in a different light,” Mab admitted with a small shrug. “You have always been drawn to those dark of hair and with cunning in their eyes, but far too many want your position or to change you into what  _ they _ believe you are.” Violet eyes cut over to stare at Jareth. “Harry Potter, on the other hand, has absolutely no plans to change anything about you. He may not have seen you at your worst yet, but he trusted you enough and what you offered to Wish himself away.”

“And if Harry doesn’t want anything romantic between us?” countered Jareth, pointing out what appeared to be the main stumbling block in their plan while ignoring the almost unholy gleam in her eyes as he didn’t reject the idea of a romantic relationship with Harry. Jareth could admit to himself that he certainly had been enjoying their time together, going over Harry’s previous lessons from Hogwarts asd well as teaching him new subjects. There was a sharp and cunning mind behind those emerald eyes that Jareth definitely admired along with the unwavering sense of loyalty that he had managed to earn.

“I think you underestimate the situation,” countered Mab just asd they arrived at a round table, neatly set with dancing fairy lights to provide illumination. Delicate china, crystal goblets, and silver eating utensils were placed upon the silk table cloth, and Jareth moved to seat Mab even as Harry held Tatiana’s seat.

As Jareth settled in his own seat across from Harry, he noticed that the young elf’s crown wasn’t only ivy leaves. Tucked here and there were holly berries with the occasional leaf, showing that he had been claimed by both queens as part of their Court. Now that was very interesting  because neither had a reason to lay a claim on Harry. Not even his plan to build a Court for the young elf would normally have the queens showing favor in such a way.

Tatiana raised her glass of wine and smiled at Harry as Mab and jareth raised their own glasses for a toast. “To our  young one,” Tatiana announced, her voice carrying through the night as if she was making a proclamation instead of a toast. “May the rest of your life be long, filled with laughter and happiness, and may the rocks in your path be pebbles. Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!”

“Happy birthday,” echoed the other two Fae before everyone took a drink of wine. There was a faint dusting of pink on Harry’s cheeks that Jareth found rather adorable, but he did not let his thoughts stray beyond that.

Food appeared on the table, but before they could start, a ripple of magic raced through Jareth. It wasn’t malicious, more like one calling out a greeting, and he turned in his chair to stare in disbelief at the trio that appeared out of the darkness. The sight of the pure white unicorn with the golden crescent moon curled around her pearl horn was not unexpected as they had been hoping the Moon Touched One would join them. The two goddesses with her, however, were a complete surprise, and he sincerely hoped that the arrival of Dark Mother Cailleach and the Merciful and Compassionate Kwan Yin were not a dark herald for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwan Yin's looks I based off of Kanzeon Bosatsu from Saiyuki, but no, that is not the fandom that has been added in.


	13. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the interesting guests and learns a few hard truths.

Harry tried hard to not stare at the two women who were walking next to the unicorn, but his gaze was drawn to them as if by magic. The younger woman had dark curls pulled up into a ponytail while qan aqua sari with gold lotus were wrapped around a rather shapely figure, but the small smirk on her face reminded him of the twins right before a prank was played.

The older woman had steel gray hair and wore all black, including a black veil over her hair, reminding him of some pictures he had seen in his primary school of Queen Victoria. Only with a lot less jewelry and a more grandmotherly air about her. To be honest, Harry wanted to climb into her lap, snuggle into her arms, and just listen to whatever she said while soaking up her affection.

Apparently something must have shown on his face because she walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close. He briefly stiffened at the unexpected contact, before he melted into the warm embrace with a small sound. His eyes drifted shut as his arms came up to wrap around her, and for the first time since his parents died, he enjoyed the embrace of a maternal nature. It wasn’t the almost choking embrace that Molly Weasley was determined to give everyone, but something that felt natural and welcoming instead of smothering.

“Poor warrior, treated so cruelly by those that should have been mentors,” murmured the older woman, her voice full of sympathy and a thread of power. “With a fair weather friend who does his best to keep true friends away, wanting to use you for his own gains.”

“Was he ever my friend?” The words slipped out of Harry before he could stop them. Part of him was afraid of the answer, but a larger part needed to know how deep the betrayal ran.

A new hand stroked over his hair, and he raised his head from where it had been buried in black fabric to look at the younger woman, meeting her dark eyes. There was an unreadable emotion in them, and a wry smile curled her lips. “Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question, young warrior?” she asked, her voice musical yet holding a note of compassion for him. “I can be compassionate or merciful.”

“What’s the difference?” asked Harry, happy to be distracted by something new to learn.

“Compassion is doing everything you can to save someone who is badly injured,” explained the younger woman, her smile softening. “Mercy is knowing when someone is too far gone for help and letting them go.”

“Then compassion would be letting me believe a pretty lie to feel better while mercy would give me the truth no matter how much it hurts,” sighed Harry, closing his eyes. Was he brave enough to hear the truth no matter how much it might hurt? 

In a flash, he realized he already knew the truth and hearing it from someone else would neither make him feel better nor render it any less true. 

“Do I have any allies in the Wizarding World, or am I surrounded by enemies on all sides?” he asked, opening his eyes and straightening his shoulders. He wasn’t expecting an answer to that question but he was willing to accept that he was indeed surrounded by those that only wanted to use him or plant a dagger in his back. 

“There are those that will remain true and fight at your side, no matter what color they wear or what their name is,” the young woman stated with a smile. “Once you remove the obstacles between you, then you will find them.”

“Listen to Kwan Yin, young elf,” Jareth remarked with a slight tilt of his head. “She always knows more than she actually speaks.” That comment had the young woman tossing the Goblin King a smirk that was pure mischief, and Harry grinned at the interaction, feeling better now.

He blinked in surprise at the two chairs that appeared on either side of his before he stepped out of the older woman’s embrace to bow to them, remembering the manners that Jareth and the Queens had been teaching him. “Forgive my apparent lack of manners, my ladies. Would you three care to join us for dinner?”

“It would be an honor to dine with you this eve,” the older woman stated, patting his cheek with a soft smile. “Such a polite young man you are.”

Harry held the chair for the motherly woman who was introduced as the Dark Mother Cailleach while Jareth held Kwan Yin’s chair, before Harry turned to the unicorn, a bit sheepish. “I’m afraid I’ve never dined with a unicorn before and do not know how to set a place at the table for you.”

That pearl horn dipped to brush against Harry’s head and a warmth spread through him, as if he had been wrapped in a warm blanket. Then a motherly voice filled his mind.  _ Fear not, young colt. I came to seek your forgiveness and offer a present to you upon this birthing day. _

“Forgiveness? For what?” asked Harry, very confused. “Aolis said  if it wasn’t for you pushing magic into me, I would have died.”

_ Yet in doing so, I changed you without your consent, _ stated the Moon Touched One, sorrow in her voice.  _ You will never be as you were. _

“Is that not part of growing up, my lady?” countered Harry, reaching out to gently rest a hand on her nose to comfort her. “But you have my forgiveness, and my heartfelt thanks for saving my life.” He honestly saw nothing for the Moon Touched One to apologize for, but Harry would accept it to make her feel better. “May I visit with you during my stay and healing here? The unicorns in the Wizarding World don’t like anyone who isn’t a female virgin, and my only other experience was when I scared off the wraith of Voldemort who had been drinking from an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest..”

_ It is because a male’s magic is very powerful and dominating, like any young stallion fighting for a mare, _ explained the Moon Touched One.  _ A maiden’s magic is calm, like a tranquil pond under a clear sky. It is soothing and refreshing, only becoming more turbulent and protective as she prepares for motherhood through mating. _

A delighted laugh slipped out of Harry as his eyes danced. He truly never expected to get a magic lesson from a unicorn’s perspective, but it was highly informational. He never thought that the magic was different in any way between males and females, but he truly never sat down and gave it any thought. Hogwarts was a school for  _ witchcraft _ and  _ wizardry _ so that had to mean there was a difference in the magic, right? “Thank you for the lesson in magic. I never gave the differences much thought before.”

_ My gift to you is a new name, one more appropriate to awakened heritage, _ the Moon Touched One announced before resting her horn on Harry’s head again. He closed his eyes as the feeling of magic spread through him again, startling a gasp out of him.  _ Harendriel, child of Jen and Kira, long has this land suffered due to the greed of another. Will you help? _

He shivered and opened his eyes to stare into the silver gaze of the unicorn. He knew without a doubt that he would be helping her if only to repay the debt he owed her for saving his life. While the Moon Touched One might not agree, she had apologized for what she believed was a wrong against him before gifting him a name that felt  _ right _ , down to his bones. Now, she was  _ asking _ for help instead of either demanding or expecting it to be freely given. Harendriel - and he honestly couldn’t think of himself as just Harry any longer - gestured towards the table and bowed to the Moon Touched One. 

“Will you join our table and tell me what is wrong and how I might be able to help when there are those that are older and wiser than I?” he asked as a large bowl filled with various greens appeared between Jareth and Mab.

The unicorn bowed her head before walking over to the table, and Harendriel realized this was going to be one  _ interesting _ story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed the new fandom? There was a clue in this chapter....


	14. End. Begninning. All the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history lesson and a plea for help.

 

“Several millennia ago, there was a powerful race that made a mistake and were split into two races that were essentially good and evil,” began Kwan Yin as they settled in to eat again. Jareth wondered why the goddess was telling a tale when the Moon Touched One had made the request of help, but he settled in to listen. He was sure the answer would come soon enough. “The evil race seized control during the chaos and nearly decimated the planet. However, two brave beings fixed the mistake, and the two races became one again.”

_ The beings were known as the urSkeks. The ones who healed the divide were gelflings, the last two of their kind, _ the Moon Touched One said, picking up the story now.  _ Yet the gelflings were young still and unlearned in how to lead the newly healed world of Thra. As a parting gift, the urSkeks created a race that would help them. The unicorns. _

“What happened to the gelflings?” asked Harendriel, his voice soft. 

_ The gelflings, Jen and Kira, ruled well and wisely for many years, _ said the unicorn with a wistful note in her voice.  _ Their descendents changed over the generations until only elves remained. That is the nature of things, to evolve and change. Even magic. _

Jareth listened, fascinated to hear about the history of the elves, yet he felt like there was something missing. As if a memory had been removed from his mind, but no Fae would willingly remove their memories except in the most extreme of circumstances. He could feel the thought teasing his mind with a shadowy image, his magic tugging at the darkness that concealed it as if it could bring the image to light. 

“There is something more,” he murmured, putting his cutlery down to hold out his hands as if cupping something. “Something precious.” Letting his eyes drift shut, he allowed his magic to flow out of him to form as it wished between his hands. He so very rarely allowed his magic this freedom because to do so was highly dangerous not only for the Fae but those around them as well. Yet, his instincts were practically screaming at him that this needed to be created, to help heal the Underground. There were gasps of surprise, but he ignored them, focusing on the feel of his magic as it created what was needed. After a few minutes, he knew it was done, and he opened his eyes to stare at the crystal that hovered between his hands.

It was a deep purple color, about a foot tall, and pointed on the bottom, giving it the appearance of balancing on the tip. Something inside Jareth knew this was a miniaturized version of the actual crystal that towered over him as it floated above a pit of air and fire in a palace made of white crystal, marble, and sandstone. The ceiling above the crystal had been open to allow the light of the Underground’s three suns to shine down on it.

“Why can I remember a place that I have never been before?” asked Jareth, frowning in confusion and irritation. He sincerely hated it when it felt like he couldn’t trust his own mind, especially since he was Lord of Dreams and Illusions.

_ Because the ones who stole the Crystal of Truth cast a spell to wipe all memory of their crime from those that lived in the Underground, _ replied the Moon Touched One, the anger clear in her words, and Jareth shivered. He never wanted a unicorn mad at him, and she was practically spitting nails in her fury.  _ Then they petitioned the Fae, children of balance created by the Crystal, for more magic, tricking them into becoming dependent on the thieves for their very survival. _

“It was the wizards, wasn’t it?” harendriel asked, and Jareth looked over to find a grim look on his young face. The young elf looked at all of them, his eyes far too old for his age. “One thing I have learned since returning to the Wizarding World is that those that call it home are not only greedy but lazy  and self entitled. They will do anything to retain what power they have by creating scapegoats to blame things on when whatever goes wrong.” He shook his head. “And to get something out of someone more powerful, they’ll bargain with what they have while pointing out what they have done for you.”

Jareth exchanged glances with Tatiana and Mab because that description sounded rather like the desperate deal the Old Families had made with them. Perhaps they needed to rethink how they wanted to handle their petitioners when they returned.

Kwan Yin hummed and rested her chin on her hand. “How would you fix this situation, young Harendriel?”

Humming thoughtfully, Harendriel took a few last bites of his dinner, taking his time as he was apparently turning the situation over in his head. Jareth carefully placed the crystal his magic had created in the center of the table for all of them to stare at before turning to his own dinner as well. 

Despite the excellent food, he couldn’t honestly taste anything as he waited for the emerald eyed elf to think of a possible solution to the problem placed before them. Now Jareth understood why the Moon Touched One had come to Harendriel with this problem, seeking his aid. What good were the Fae if they couldn’t remember there had been a theft in the first place? No, an outside perspective was needed for this, someone with a fresh outlook on the situation.

“I would treat them like the spoiled children they have been acting like,” harendriel finally answered in a calm voice, but Jareth noticed the faintest of tremors in his hands, as if he was nervous about how his words would be taken. “Take away their toys and send them to their room.”

Mab raised a brow as she looked at Harendriel. “How do you propose we do that exactly?” she drawled. “I don’t think we have enough rooms to send the entire populace to bed without dinner.”

Reaching out, the elf gently picked up the crystal, and Jareth shivered as he felt Harendriel’s magic resonate pleasantly with his own. “We take back what was stolen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed The Dark Crystal, you are a winner!!!
> 
> And the chapter heading came from Aughra's line: End, beginning, all the same. Big change. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad.
> 
> Seemed appropriate, and yes, I am playing a bit fast and loose with the history of the Underground since the number of suns is never shown in the Labyrinth.


	15. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more discoveries and plans are started.

 

Harendriel - he honestly couldn’t think of himself as Harry any longer - carefully turned the violet crystal over in his hands. The idea that something so precious had been stolen infuriated him even as he became rather resigned at the knowledge that it was greedy wizards behind the theft.

“Just how will you take the crystal back?” inquired Tatiana, a polite note in her voice. “I would think that the wizards who stole it were still watching it today to ensure they didn’t lose it.”

“There must be a clue of some sort in the Wizarding World,” Harendriel said, looking up at them. “I can’t imagine that one of the wizards could resist bragging about what had been done if only to inflate their sense of self worth.” The key would be to locate one of the families, or even their descendants, and coax them into bragging. Of course, there was also the possibilities that the families had died out or the descendants were ignorant of the crimes their ancestors committed.

Kwan Yin hummed and looked at him, thoughtfully. “You believe it was a group instead of an individual that committed the crime?”

“It would be easier for a small group to steal and hide the crystal as well as make the Fae forget about it,” he pointed out. “Then, they could casually join the rest of the families in their petition for more magic.” It made the most sense to him actually and would be the easiest way to hide a crime like this.

“Speaking of petitions,” began Mab with a small smirk, and Harendriel focused on her, curious what she was going to say. “We received one from select individuals who wished to break free from their chains.  After discussing it with Jareth, we decided that these families would be the perfect start for your Court in the Wizarding World.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who she was talking about, and he snorted, shaking his head before draining his wine glass in a rather uncouth manner. “I don’t know of any Death Eater that would be willing to help me,” he drawled, watching his glass fill up again with a tiny smile. Magic really was fascinating. “Unless it is to help me right to Voldemort to be tortured and killed for daring to vanquish him back in 1981.”

“What do you mean,  _ vanquish _ ?” Tatiana asked, her words slow and careful as if she was trying to choose the perfect combination to use.

Harendriel looked at her confused. He honestly thought she knew the story but apparently not. “My parents went into hiding after I was born,” he began, sipping at his wine even as he clutched the crystal in his hand as if it was his key to sanity. “They were betrayed by one they thought was a close and dear friend, but instead of guarding them,Peter Pettigrew led Voldemort right to them. He killed my father, and after asking my mother to step aside three times, Voldemort killed her too. He threw the Killing Curse at me, but something happened and his body ended up destroyed. I got that scar on my forehead and the Boy Who Lived title as everyone announced I vanquished him.”

Suddenly Jareth burst out laughing, and Harendriel frowned into his wine glass. Yes, i was rather silly to think a fifteen month old baby could defeat a full grown wizard, but Jareth was acting as if he had been told the funniest joke in existence. Placing the crystal next to his plate, Harendriel drank his wine as he waited for the Goblin King to calm down.

“My apologies, but as soon as we rewind time, you will be doing the RItual of Conquest,” Jareth announced once he managed to calm down. “Then you won’t have to worry about any of them turning you over to Voldemort.”

“And what will this ritual do,my lord?” inquired Harendriel with a raised brow. He may trust Jareth, but he still wanted to know what was going to happen before he did something. Choking on air from gillyweed came to mind, and he didn’t want a repeat performance of anything similar.

Jareth smirked as he sat back in his chair, looking every inch the regal and cunning Fae King. “It is a very simple ritual that will allow you to claim  _ everything _ an enemy owns if you manage to defeat him in combat.”

Tilting his head, the dark haired elf looked at Jareth as a thought occurred to him. “Would multiple defeats help more?” At Jareth’s interested look, he explained about Quirrell, the diary, and the fight in the graveyard. “So that would be four times I defeated him, however I believe the first time it was something my mother did to protect me.”

“With three confirmed victories, you could claim everything he has including his life,” Jareth remarked before looking at Cailleach. “Unless you have a different idea, Dark Mother?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle did cheat Us of Our due,” mused Cailleach, and Harendriel had a feeling she was speaking for all of those whose dominion was Death and the afterlife. “We would appreciate it if you could figure out how this was accomplished and reverse if it possible.” She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “It is not expected of you to do everything yourself, and I would be most displeased if you did take on this task alone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” mumbled Harendriel as he ducked his head. He didn’t  _ mean _ to go off alone at times, but it seemed like things just ended up that way. Each time he had discovered something dangerous, he had gone to an adult only to be disappointed at every turn.

She smiled and gently patted his back. “I am sure you will be able to figure out who you can trust and who you can’t by the time you claim your prizes from Riddle. You are a very intelligent young man after all.”

“To be perfectly honest, Aolis and those here are the only adults I trust fully with my godfather and honorary uncle a close second,” the dark haired elf remarked with a frown at his wine. “Everyone else seems content to pat me on the head, belittle me because they stubbed their toe that morning, or demand their pound of flesh because I’m famous and they think I owe them something.”

He shook his head and drained his goblet again. “Now with Voldemort, Riddle, whatever you want to call him being back, they’re going to start demanding I get rid of him instead of looking to the actual trained wizards and witches whose duty it is to deal with people like him.”

It may have been the wine that was loosening his tongue, but it was very heady and refreshing to be speaking with adults and having them actually  _ listen _ to him. He looked around the table, a small scowl on his face as he came to a decision. “We are going to plan out how to best form my Court of Magicals as well as figure out the most efficient way to deploy their skills against those that would oppose us,” he declared, setting his goblet a bit heavily on the table but no wine spilled out so he totally counted that as a win. “And we’re going to make them feel so indebted to us, they’ll  _ thank _ us for the chance to serve us.”

“Do you think that will work?” asked Mab, a curious expression on her face.

“It worked for them ever since they stole from us,” Harendriel pointed out, gesturing with the crystal still held in one hand. “We just need to show them how true masters of politics get stuff done.”

The three Fae exchanged looks, and Harendriel beamed at them before closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion swept over him. With a slight hum, he slipped sideways, asleep before his head hit Kwan Yin’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looking for some assistance for future plotting *grins*.
> 
> Which Wizarding Families stole the Dark Crystal? I confess I was thinking Dumbledore, but that's too easy to slap his family with the crime, so I'm asking for your suggestions, and if you wanna tell me why a certain family did the deed, go for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Workshop challenge and started a bigger story in my muses. The chapters are centered around a word prompt so some will be bigger than others.


End file.
